hermitexperimentsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omen
Under construction File:Omen1.png|Front view. File:Omen2.png|Side view. File:Omen3.png|Front with glow. File:Omen4.png|Side with glow. UPDATE: Body lengthened, more marks and green "lights" added. Added the leg-claw-things on the back/side of the "head". Moved the original front legs back to be extra appendages with an unknown purpose. In turn, created four extra legs; length of the legs would be about the length of a Sovereign-class vessel's. Added three cannons between the "eye" and extra appendages; the cannons serve the same purpose as a Reaper's beam. Legs can fold back and remain in place to resemble a Reaper while flying. An example of this position would be at the very end of Mass Effect 2. File:Omen front.png|Version 2.0 from the front. File:Omen side.png|Version 2.0 from the side. File:Omen folded front.png|Version 2.0 (legs folded)from the front File:Omen folded side.png|Version 2.0 (legs folded)from the side Design Like any Reaper, Omen bears resemblance to a giant cuttlefish or squid. It is gargantuan in size, dwarfing even the Sovereign-class Reapers, though is only half the size of Harbinger. Similar to Harbinger, Omen's design has only 4 legs, a rare trait for Reapers of its size. Other differences in design include an "eye" at the base of the "head" and multiple "magnetohydrodynamic" weapons; 1 in each of the "tentacles" on the back of the head, 3 at the base of the body, and one located in the "eye". The cannon on the "eye" is far more powerful than the normal magnetohydrodynamic cannons, capable of tearing a Sovereign-class Reaper in half with only 2 hits. However, it must be charged up before being fired. Additionally, Omen has smaller versions of itself stored in its body. Each of these smaller Reapers are under Omen's complete control, their master being able to possess them at any given time. These Reapers are often released for pursuing victims in areas that are otherwise unreachable. Omen also can release Transport-type Reapers, being in complete control of them as well. History Omen is said to be one of the oldest Reapers in the fleet, but obviously not older than Harbinger. It takes part in the assault on Earth, as well as several other invasions during Shepard's cycle. Along with several other Reapers, Omen also chased the Normandy multiple times while the latter was exploring the galaxy. Omen finally appears during the final battle alongside Harbinger, attacking Shepard, his squad, and the soldiers accompanying them. During this, Joker will engage Omen in combat via the Normandy; while the two battle, Omen will send its remote Reapers to attack the Normandy, though Joker will destroy most of them. If the galactic readiness is too low, the remaining remote Reaper will clamp its legs around the Normandy and attempt to cut it apart with its beams; Omen will charge up its eye cannon and blow the Normandy apart due to Joker being unable to shake it off. If it is high enough, allied ships will shoot the Reaper off. The ships and the Normandy will then damage Omen's true body, causing it to collapse and decreasing hostile fire on Shepard. Unlike the other Reapers, Omen decides to remove its conscious from the Catalyst's system and flees after realizing Shepard escaped to the Citadel and killed the Illusive Man. As a result, it remains unaffected by whether Shepard chooses to destroy or control the Reapers; it escaped the galaxy via the Mass Relay system to avoid the Crucible's blast, leaving it the last Reaper standing, while in the Control ending, it does not go under Shepard's control due to separating its conscious from the Catalyst.